


4-Malec Loft

by Guardian_Rose



Series: 5 Times Alec was hit on but not by Magnus [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maryse is still anti-downworlder, TV SPOILERS, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec goes to the loft to escape his mother and duties. Magnus hears about Maryse trying to set Alec up with someone else. Happy ending.</p>
<p>1x13 TV series spoiler!</p>
            </blockquote>





	4-Malec Loft

Alec was tired. Tired of running the institute, tired of defending Jace’s reasons for leaving, tired of facing his mother’s disapproving glares and his father’s disappointed gazes. Ever since the wedding and Jace leaving, the institute had seemed both quiet and deafeningly loud to him. 

Jace’s presence had always been a constant in his life and now they'd both screwed up their parabatai bond and for the first time in their lives they were apart for longer than a week. He didn't know what to do. 

There was nothing to do at the institute whilst his parents were there, taking control of his institute. Clary was carrying on her training, always with either Izzy or Simon by her side, providing comfort and stopping her from running after Jace.

Izzy was quieter than normal but Simon was still obnoxiously loud, often mentioning Raphael when he could. 

And Magnus...there was no way to put into words what he felt about the High Warlock of Brooklyn. 

From what he’d read, and how Jace had described his feelings for Clary, he'd say he was quite possibly (most definitely) falling for the warlock. It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. 

Magnus was kind and patient and gorgeous; he never pressured Alec and never asked for more than he wanted to give. Alec was bewildered that anyone so perfect could, or would, notice him but Magnus had.

They had been on about 3 official dates, and Alec often found himself walking the familiar paths to the warlocks loft when he needed to get out of the institute, or just when he was missing his boyfriend.

That's why he was at the loft now.

He had let himself in, Magnus had changed the wards to grant Alec access whenever he wanted, and was currently lying on the couch with Chairman Meow on his stomach, both of them dozing in the warm summer light coming through the windows. Waiting until Magnus came home from meeting a client.

Alec woke up slowly as he heard the door open, he relaxed as he recognised the footsteps. He didn't move, instead opting for closing his eyes again.

Magnus was humming as he walked through the loft to the living room, where the Shadowhunter was pretending to sleep. 

Alec heard the footsteps get closer and then the humming stop as the warlock rounded the corner, he pretended not to hear the click of Magnus’s phone camera and instead tried to keep his breathing slow and relaxed. 

“Alexander, darling. Are you awake?”   
The warlock’s voice was closer than he'd thought it would be but still quiet. 

The Shadowhunter gave a quiet grumble in response. Magnus laughed.

“Well, if you're not awake, I guess I'll just have to go out again. Izzy is much more fun to talk to, maybe even Sheldon is around. I'm sure they wouldn't ignore me.” 

Alec could hear the teasing lilt in his voice and couldn't help the smile. He opened his eyes to see Magnus standing next to the couch looking down at him, smirking, cat eyes on show.

“Hey, Mags.”   
Alec lifted his hand and Magnus reached out to hold onto it, making circles with his thumb.

“Hello darling, rough day?” 

Magnus allowed himself to be gently pulled down and lay on Alec's chest, his head resting over the shadowhunter’s heart. Listening to the calm rhythmic beat. They intertwined their legs and Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, one hand running through the warlock’s hair the other clasped in his hand.

Magnus hadn't put a lot of hair product on today, knowing Alec was meant to stay over tonight and how the Shadowhunter liked it when his hair was free of gel. 

He didn't get an answer to his question though.

“Alexander, are you okay?”  
Alec sighed, Magnus never pressed him unless he knew something was wrong.

“Yeah, it's just been a long day. Mum was there, following me around making comments about you and there was this new guy. It just pissed me off, Izzy had to stop me from hitting her.” 

He hated how he couldn't even defend his boyfriend to his parents but he knew it was safer for both of them if he just let it slide.

“I'm sorry Alexander. I wish you didn't have to put up with them, you don't deserve it.”   
It always tore at Magnus’s heart when Alec had to face the harshness of his parents. 

“It's okay, it's not your fault Mags. How was your client?” Magnus flinched slightly, he knew Alec had been keeping something from his answer and he knew he’d have to bring up what he learnt today but that didn't make it any easier. He didn't want to pile this conversation onto Alec's already shitty sounding day.

“Magnus? What happened? Are you hurt?”   
The hand in the warlock’s hair stopped and Alec tried to lift his head up to try and assess the situation, looking for injuries.

Magnus reached up and placed a gentle kiss on Alec's lips, distracting him effectively.

“I'm fine Alexander. I just, learnt something...unsettling today. About your mother.”  
Alec froze. He knew.

They both knew what this was about.

“This is about Michael isn't it?” Alec whispered, his whole body tense under Magnus. 

Magnus tucked his head against Alec's neck. Reassuring him by squeezing their joined hands before answering.

“Yes, but I know it wasn't your idea. I know your mother pushed him towards you and that you shut her down as quickly as possible when you realised what she was doing. I am not angry Alexander. I am not anything.” Magnus was quiet and spoke slowly, deliberately. 

“I'm still sorry Magnus. I should have noticed earlier. She just introduced me to him and he followed me around all day, Izzy said he was always flirting with me but I just didn't notice. We were always around other people and I thought Iz was just joking.”

Alec’s breath shuddered in his chest, making Magnus wince and kiss Alec’s neck softly.

“Then he caught me on my own, I'd just finished talking to my mother and was on my way here. He'd overheard and started getting really close, I...I was trapped and then he started spurting all this crap about you and I couldn't help it. I hit him and Izzy saw and then she sent me here. I'm sorry, I've just made everything worse for us.” 

Alec talked so fast it was difficult for Magnus to keep up but he understood and he was pained that Alec had to go through that sort of thing. It was one thing for Magnus, he was used to it. But it was not acceptable for Alec.

“Alexander, my darling Alexander. I love you. I know you love me too and if anything I'm proud of you. Nobody has ever defended me like that before. No one. This hasn't changed anything, it hasn't made anything worse. Hopefully, Maryse will get the message now.” 

Magnus looked up into Alec's eyes. Alec was always surprised at the determination and pure adoration in the warlock’s gold-green eyes, the Shadowhunter had a feeling that his looked the same.

“I love you Mags.” He said after a while.

“I love you too Alexander.”

Magnus leaned up and caught the shadowhunter’s mouth with his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave comments and advice/prompts are very welcome!  
> Love you guys, thank you for the support <3


End file.
